naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Animinus - Buffy
The vampire race of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS) and Angel. "'Animinus,' derived from the Latin word 'animus,' displays this vampire's submission to the natural impulses of the animal within. As one of the most demonic of the vampire species, Animinus were said to have originated when an ancient demon infected a human host, making them half breeds. Therefore, the Animinus is known for being more in tune with their demonic side." ''Applying to be a Buffyverse vamp? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application: Link to this page. '' General Notes *An animinus vampire does not have a soul and lacks a conscience or any sense of morality. It is extremely, extremely rare (almost unheard of) to find an animinus vampire with a soul. *They are still capable of human emotions like love, but often in very twisted, dangerous, obsessive and sometimes un-humanlike forms. Some argue that an animinus vampire becomes a corrupt version of their human selves, acting upon desires left subdued by their souls. *In their pure vampire form, an animinus vampire will obtain brow ridges, yellow eyes, and fangs. They can switch into this form whenever they want. Sometimes it manifests uncontrollably when the vampire is inflicted with pain, or angry, aroused, hungry, or feeding. *These vampires cannot be seen in mirrors or reflective surfaces, but can be captured on camera and in photographs. *Vampires grow stronger as they grow older. Remember, all vampires: *Are expected to abide by the laws of the Ugenta Authority. Many ugenta vampires will relentlessly punish other vampire species if they break a rule, whether they know about the laws, consider themselves governed by these laws, or not. *Carry V, which serves as a narcotic drug to humans if used a certain way. In the Ugenta laws, it is illegal to sell and distribute V. *Will experience a charge of strength and pleasure, likened to an aphrodisiac, when drinking the blood of special non-wiccan humans (slayers , doppelgangers , fairies , etc). For some, vampires are drawn to their blood (like in the case of fairies ). Powers *'Superhuman Strength.' *'Accelerated Healing. '''Although wounds hurt and vampires can feel pain, in most cases, wounds will heal rapidly, depending on the severity. Gashes and deep cuts from blades heal in minutes. Something severe, such as a broken spine, will take a month or so to heal. *'Minor Psychic Abilities.' They can tell if a vampire is not of their species when in their presence. They can tell if a vampire has a soul. They have psychic links to their progenies. *'Enhanced Senses.' Capable of smelling out different species of vampire, demon, etc. Really sensitive tracking of blood and other scents that can’t be picked up by humans. Sensitive hearing – while not as advanced as a daeva , they can hear much better than a human - picking up on whole conversations that might seem muffled or extremely faint to a human loud and clear. *'Ability to scale up buildings'. Yep. Like spiderman. *'Faster Speed.' Though not nearly as fast as the daeva, vampires can move at accelerated rates, but still can be tracked by the human eye.' ' *'High and long jumping/leaping – almost to the point of flying.' *'Fast reflexes and Agility.' *If a human had supernatural abilities before becoming a vampire, those abilities are sustained after becoming an animinus. For instance, Drusilla can hypnotize. *'They are able to make a blood Bond to a limited degree.' Limitations *Being hit with a blunt object heavy and hard enough can render a vampire unconscious. *'Wood.' A wooden object through the heart can kill. *'Weaponry.' Other weapons that aren’t made of wood (such as bullets, swords, knives) can cause immense pain and might slow a vampire down, but cannot kill. *'Fire.' Fire can consume and kill if the fire isn’t put out in time. Younger vampires take longer to heal if they are set on fire. *'Sunlight.' It will burn and kill any vampire. *'Decapitation. ' *'Holy Items.' Holy symbols such as a crucifix, bible, holy water, Star of David, etc repel animinus vampires due to their more demonic origins. Close proximity of one of these items may cause a vampire to recoil. Contact with one of these items will burn the skin like acid. Animinus vampires, of course, severely dislike being in a church. *'Invitations.' Vampires must be invited in a home to enter. *'Magic. '''Vampires are susceptible to magic. Blood *They can drink any type of blood (except that of other vampires, demons, werewolves, etc) to sustain themselves at maximum strength, including animals and Tru Blood. Animal blood and Tru Blood, however, do not satisfy bloodlust nearly as well, do not taste nearly as well, and cannot help heal a vampire if extremely injured. *Without blood, they weaken, their minds deteriorate (often producing vivid hallucinations), and eventually they become a ‘living skeleton.’ Becoming an Animinus To become a vampire, the human must be drained of blood by a vampire (their sire) til almost the point of death. Then they must drink the blood of that vampire. Once the blood exchange is complete, the human will die of blood loss and then revive - sometimes in a few hours, sometimes a whole day after the siring. A new animinus vampire will awaken disoriented and confused, but this will pass, typically after the first feed. Soon, they’ll experience a sensation of clarity, now being freed of a soul and adjusting to their new found powers. A vampire has a psychic link to those he/she has sired and can sense how close/far away the sired vampire is. They can have dreams/visions about the sire vampire. Death The death of an animinus results in the body and clothing turning to dust within seconds (however, the effect of a vampire poison which prolongs the death is unknown). An animinus can be killed through plunging a wooden stake in the heart, fire, decapitation, or sunlight. Related Pages See also: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Canon Angel Canon Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Browse